Wither
by charming writer
Summary: Kara tells Clark Phantom's have escaped the Zone. She, Chloe, Clark & Jimmy try & stop one. Oliver meets Lois & they get together as does Chloe & Jimmy. Lex hosts a Dark Thursday charity function Kara's life changes forever when she tells Clark something.


Wither

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:**** This stories, set 4 weeks after Sneeze so it doesn't look like Kara/Supergirl's come back too early. In here she tells Clark that from information given to her fellow Kryptonian Duran Phantoms escaped the Phantom Zone also as well as him & that one of them's causing trouble already. She & Clark along with Chloe & Jimmy try & find who that is & how to stop them. Oliver meets Lois Lane & they hit it of very quickly but then get's a shock later when he sees Supergirl again who using her knowledge of saving him a few weeks ago asks for satellite images of Dark Thursday so she can see where the Phantom & other one's fell to from out the sky. Chloe & Jimmy get together. Lex hosts a charity benefit for Dark Thursday. & Kara/Supergirl becomes jealous at the end when she sees Oliver & Lois kissing. **

**Extra Note: ****Something happens in the end which Kara says changes her life forever.**

Lone Pine Point 4 Weeks Later

_Lots of couples are inside their cars kissing. Chloe & Jimmy are sitting in a car a few yards along the row. Jimmy tunes in the car radio _

Chloe: Jimmy what're we doing here?

Jimmy: Well, I don't know exactly but I got this hot tip that something weird's going on up here. I thought it might be a good story.

Chloe: & by weird you mean two people at make-out point not making out?

Jimmy: You're right. You know what? We're undercover. We should probably be a little more convincing.

_Turning his head Jimmy tries to ignore his growing attraction toward Chloe but not been able to he places his hand on her right leg. _

Chloe: Are you putting the move on me?

Jimmy: No, of course not. C'mon... Do you want me to?

Chloe: Okay, look, I know we planted our flag on the summit of intimate territory back when we were interns, but...

Jimmy: I thought it was... I mean, wasn't it?

Chloe: No, it definitely was.

Jimmy: Okay, me, too. Really I mean, really, really.

Chloe: Definitely. & it's not like I wouldn't mind exploring that territory again...one day. But I just thought maybe this time we could take things a little slower?

Jimmy: (Sighs) Oh, I'm slow. Slow's great you'll barely see me move.

Chloe: Right exactly.

_Turning away they look ahead of them. Unable to fight their temptation they turn back & kiss each other passionately on the lips. _

Smallville Forest

_A man & a woman getting outta their car walk towards the forest. _

Young Man: (Laughs) Let's go for a swim.

Young Woman: I didn't bring my bathing suit.

Young Man: Neither did I.

Young Woman: I'll race you to the lake.

_The man squeals & follows the woman into the forest. They stop though when they see a lady come towards them outstretching her hands calling up some vines from the plants around her & start attacking them. The woman screams as she's poked in the chest & thrown against & cocooned in a hive. _

Young Woman: (Screaming) Aah!

_Seeing this, the man runs off to get away. _

Lone Pine Point

_Kissing in the car still Chloe & Jimmy hear a branch crash. They break apart. _

Chloe: What was that? That came from the path. Come on.

Jimmy: Oh, yeah we should definitely go check that out in the really dark woods.

Chloe: Let's go.

_Jimmy sighs. They both get out the car & walk into the forest. _

Smallville Forest

Jimmy: Why would anyone wander around the woods this time of night?

Chloe: They were probably heading for the lake.

Jimmy: This's a really bad idea. You know, maybe we should call someone.

_Ignoring what he's saying Chloe calls outward to the forest._

Chloe: Hello! Is anyone there?!

Jimmy: No, I was thinking more like authority figures you know who carry weapons.

_Seeing the footprints they'd been following end in the middle the two of them stop where they are. _

Chloe: Thanks but no. Looks like the naked, trail ends here.

_Looking up they see the girl hung up in a cocooned web of vines. _

Jimmy: Is that...

Chloe: Oh, my God.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

JIMMY OLSEN

GLORIA / PHANTOM ZONER

Kent Kitchen Next Morning

_Clark comes downstairs having just got dressed upstairs. Martha's looking at an invitation placed down on the breakfast table. _

Clark: Is that the invitation for the ball?

Martha: Mm-hmm. I just RSVP'D. I hope Lex gets a good turnout.

Clark: I can't imagine anyone from Metropolis's "who's who" list not showing up to help the families affected by Dark Thursday.

Martha: You know, I, uh -- I responded for two.

Clark: Thanks, mom, but costumes really aren't my thing. Besides, it's not really the place for a reunion, you know?

Martha: (Sighs) How do you feel about the two of them together?

Clark: I don't know. It's like she's someone different now.

Martha: We all have our own ways of moving on, whether it's about growing up or just surviving.

Clark: Mom, I've lost Lana, Dad, & Jor-El. You don't see me as a different person.

Martha: Well, in a lot of ways I do, Clark. All those people have shaped the person you are now... & the person you'll become.

Clark: I suppose so yeah. Hey I'm just goanna go bail out the hay.

Martha: Alright then.

_Clark walks out the back door. _

Lex's Study 

_Lex sitting by his table talks on the phone to a Dr. Groll._

Lex: I already know what the device isn't, Dr. Groll. Your job's to tell me what it is. I want a report.

_Frustrated he slams the phone down. One of his assistants Monica enters the room with an array of clothes. Lana enters in soon afterwards. _

Lana: What's all this?

Monica: My God, your complexion's even more radiant than in the magazines.

Lex: This's Monica. She's helping us pick out the costumes for the charity ball. She can help you put something together.

Lana: Um, well, thank you for coming, but I think I can dress myself.

Lex: Oh, come on, Lana. I thought you'd have fun becoming anyone you wanted.

Lana: Well, I can tell you what I'm not going to be... the next "Lex girl."

_She shoves him a copy of the Daily Planet which has their pictures on the front. _

Lex: Monica, will you excuse us? Thank you.

_Nodding her head Monica turns around & wheels the clothes line out the room._

Lex: You know what the papers are like Lana. Look I was raised in front of the cameras. I know it can be hurtful. When I was 13, a reporter caught me between classes at boarding school & asked me how I felt about my mother's death. A mic shoved in my face in front of classmates I couldn't stand that. That's how I found out she died. The press will tear us apart if we let them.

Lana: Well, they're right about the revolving door of women you've had.

Lex: Maybe. But I've never asked any of them to move in with me.

Lana: Lex, I know you. You desire what you can't have. So, what happens when you get it?

Lex: I'd be lying if I said I didn't struggle against my nature every day to let myself have this with you.

Lana: & I'm fighting mine to believe you.

Lex: Lana, I've given you time. I've given you space. But you still don't know what you want.

Lana: & you do?

Lex: I want us to stop pretending we're only roommates.

Lana: Lex, I just need to be sure. I always trust people too much.

Lex: No, you trusted Clark too much. Now, you can always come up with excuses why this won't work, but you have to decide. You can either fight with Clark's ghost or you can be with me. I'm done paying for his mistakes.

_Turning round he walks out the Study leaving Lana to her thoughts._

Kent Farm 

_Standing by the hay cart Clark takes a bundle of it & tosses it inside the barn. Coming back outside he, sees Kara / Supergirl standing in front of him. Kara smiles at him. _

Kara: (Smiling) Hey cuz.

Clark: Kara.

_Coming towards her they both hug one another. _

Clark: Hey whaddya doing here? You just left a month ago.

Kara: Yeah I know. What can I say something always happens on this planet doesn't, it.

Clark: Whaddya mean happens? Kara what's going on?

Kara: We received information from Duran that when you came outta the Phantom Zone you mayn't have come out along.

_Clark appears shocked hearing this._

Clark: (Shocked) Mayn't have come out along whaddya mean?

Kara: We believe Phantom Zoners may've escaped also when you opened the portal up & now they could be here on Earth too just like you are.

Clark: Oh my god.

_Walking away a little Clark tries to apprehend what's happened. _

Clark: What've I done?

_Coming towards him Kara places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder._

Kara: It wasn't your fault Clark you didn't know that would happen.

Clark: No but when ever something happens I always seem to cause it.

Kara: Sometimes maybe but whenever that happens you always put it right. You can do it this time.

Clark: Not if I don't know how many of them got out there.

_Looking up they both see Chloe driving up the alley in her Toyota Yaris. Slowing down, she gets out the car & closes it. _

Chloe: Hey Clark.

_Seeing Kara she appears shocked._

Chloe: (Surprised) Kara oh my god you back. But you only left a month ago. Something's up isn't?

Kara: Unfortunately yes.

Chloe: What is it?

_Kara explains what she just said to Clark which brings some realisation for Chloe. _

Chloe: Hey that could explain what I found in the woods last night.

Clark: Found what Chloe?

Chloe: A body at Lone Pine last night. Girl & guy decide to make like the birds & the bees, girl gets her wings cut & the guy buzzes off.

Clark: You think he killed her?

Chloe: No I seriously doubt some freshly minted pimple popper's physically capable of doing that. I mean, the M.O. wasn't exactly... normal, you know.

Clark: Whaddya mean?

Chloe: (Sighs) Impaling people in trees in under five minutes isn't humanly possible.

Clark: Unless the guy was infected with Kryptonite.

Chloe: Yeah & if he was he's missing.

Kara: Or it could be the Phantom Duran told me & my people about.

Chloe: Oh my god. What do we do then?

Kara: If it was the Phantom then we need to find where they landed after they came, outta the Phantom Zone. If they'd be anywhere it would be near where that happened.

Chloe: Well Clark came, outta a crater after he landed back on Earth.

Clark: So if that happened to me, then that would've happened to the Phantom & others to.

Chloe: Right.

Kara: So all we'd need to do's, find where the crater is & bingo.

Clark; Does, Duran know this?

_Kara shakes her head._

Kara: No.

Chloe: Oliver might though.

Clark: Your boss?

Chloe: Well yeah I mean Queen Industries did have the only working satellites on Dark Thursday. I'm sure he'd have pictures of you & everyone else coming out.

Clark: Yeah but I'd hardly think he'd just give you the pictures without questioning that though would he.

Chloe: Um you're right there yeah.

_Putting her thinking cape on Chloe comes up with another idea. _

Chloe: Or maybe Supergirl could ask him to. You know call in a favour for saving his life. I'm sure he'd do that been grateful for what she did & everything. Unless something happened between you two of course & it's a little awkward.

_Seeing Kara look a little unnerved about meeting Oliver again, Chloe speaks. _

Chloe: Kara?

_Coming back into vision she talks. _

Kara: Sorry yes?

Chloe: Oliver you don't mind seeing him again do you?

Kara: No of course not. It'll be good to see him again.

Chloe: Great that's settled then.

_The 3 of them walk back to Chloe's car. _

Clark: So how's life living with Lois?

Chloe: Closer to coffee, but further from sanity, you know until Metropolis University reopens, I guess – what's it they say about a gift horse?

Clark: "Stay away from the mouth," which's difficult because Lois uses hers so much.

Chloe: Exactly.

Clark: So just outta curiosity Chloe what were you doing up at make-out point?

_Reading Chloe's mind Kara turns her head away a little. Clark sees this. _

Clark: Kara?

Kara: I'm not saying anything Cuz.

Kent Kitchen Couple Hours Later

_Lois's emailing The Metropolis Inquisitor about a job offer going there. Hearing a knock on the back door she quickly presses send then gets & answers it. Opening the door up, she sees Oliver Queen standing there. _

Lois: Hey.

Oliver: Hi.

_He hands her a letter care attention from Queen Industries. _

Lois: Queen Industries. Must've caught a strong headwind Mrs. Kent's been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks.

_Looking at her Oliver smiles._

Oliver: (Smiling) You're welcome.

_Seeing him standing there still Lois speaks_

Lois: Oh, crap, I'm sorry. Just so you know, with a face like that, you can do a whole lot better than playing errand boy to the rich & arrogant. Here.

_She hands him a $5 bill. _

Oliver: Thank you very much. What is this uh?

Lois: It's your tip.

Oliver: My tip? Oh-- Okay.

Lois: Seriously -- aim higher.

Oliver: Listen, um --

_She closes the door on & walks away from him. Turning round he leaves. Hearing something happened Martha comes in the kitchen. _

Martha: I thought I heard the door.

Lois: Yeah, your pledge finally sailed in from Queen Industries.

Martha: Where's the man who came with it?

Lois: The courier? Oh, I gave him his tip & sent him on his merry little way.

Martha: Handsome, chiselled features, with a smile that could light up a barn?

Lois: Mrs. Kent, you have a crush on the courier?

Martha: You mean the billionaire CEO who stopped by to talk about his financial support of my platform? No, Lois, I don't. I've never even met him, & now I probably never will.

_Turning around in frustration Martha leaves._

Lois: Oh that was Oliver Queen.

Smallville Forest

_Clark & Chloe are walking through there as Police are cornering of the area. _

Chloe: Sorry. They'd already organized a search party, & the police dogs from Grandville will be here in an hour.

Clark: Chloe, where exactly did you find the body?

Chloe: It was just up the road about a quarter mile.

Clark: Ok.

_Speeding off Clark leaves Chloe behind him. _

Chloe: Guess I'll meet you there then.

_Coming up to the point where the area's sealed of Clark stops & searches around it. A Park Ranger seeing him comes over to him._

Gloria: You're not supposed to be here.

Clark: I'm sorry? I'm -- I'm with the search party Clark Kent.

Gloria: Gloria, park services. They find anything yet?

Clark: No, nothing. Have you?

Gloria: It's a big forest, lots of green.

Clark: You must feel isolated out here working all alone. There's no one for miles.

Gloria: No, it's what I love about it. We haven't met before, have we?

Clark: I think I'd remember. So, you searched this whole area all by yourself?

Gloria: Couple of times. I haven't found anything that's not supposed to be here.

Clark: One more search wouldn't hurt.

_X-ray the woods secretly Clark notices a body lying in some bushes. _

Clark: I found him! Go get help!

_Chloe runs in when she hears Clark talking. _

Chloe: Clark, where are you?

Clark: Over here. He's alive!

_Touching the vines Clark winches in pain. _

Clark: Ow!

_Looking at his arm they both notice it's bleeding._

Chloe: Oh, my God. Clark, you're bleeding.

Smallville Medical Centre Half Hour Later

_The guy found in the woods attached to a monitor which's bleeping. Clark, Jimmy & Chloe come into the room._

Chloe: Okay, we don't have much time. His mom's in the cafeteria.

_They see how the guy is. _

Chloe: Wow, this guy's pretty messed up.

Jimmy: Not as bad as his girlfriend in the tree.

_Clark looking at the guy's x-rays examines them._

Clark: Hey, what're these things on his lungs?

_Chloe & Jimmy look at it. _

Jimmy: Whoa.

Chloe: Beats me.

_Getting his camera out Jimmy takes some pictures. _

Chloe: Jimmy!

Jimmy: What? Look, we have to get this in the paper. We have to warn people.

Chloe: We don't even know what it is yet.

Clark: She's right. A picture of some weird x-ray isn't exactly page-one material.

Jimmy: Yeah, well, maybe we'd have a better picture if I was with you guys when you found him.

Chloe: Okay, that was my call. You're just so much more at home on the streets of Metropolis. I know the woods freak you out.

Jimmy: No, no, you know what freaks me out? Is my girl traipsing through a forest when something like, that happens.

Clark: Your girl? Wait that's who you, were with at Lone Pine Point?

_Chloe turns her head blushing, a little. Clark can't help but snigger a bit. _

Jimmy: Guys, this really isn't the time okay. I got to go take care of something. So, we'll talk later when we're alone?

Chloe: Okay.

Clark: Is he always that fired up?

Chloe: You should see him when he's on his 10th cup of house-drip.

_Clark laughs at that. _

Hospital Hallway

_Chloe & Clark come out the room walking down it. _

Chloe: So how're your hands?

Clark: Healed.

Chloe: Which begs the obvious question, since not even Obi-Wan's lightsaber can ginsu your super dermis -- how did a little vine cut through it?

Clark: I don't know, but if the vines were created by the Phantom anything could happen.

Chloe: Well, I sent a cutting of the vine to my botany professor at Met U to see what it maybe. Other than that I don't know.

Clark: You know Lone Pine Ridge goes right up against the Luthor estate. There's a greenhouse that runs right near the property line. That'd be a good place to start.

Chloe: Wait you think Lex might be in league with the Phantom? Oh come on Clark.

Clark: He had his hands on the Kryptonian ship. He was possessed by Zod. He nearly destroyed this planet. If the horns fit --

Chloe: Okay, fine. I'm just saying you might wanna check your personals at the door before you go accusing people of doing things they haven't done already.

_Clark wanders out leaving Chloe to herself. _

Chloe: God I hope Kara gets back with the photos quickly.

Luthor Greenhouse

_Clark's there, looking at some seeds. Lex comes up seeing him. _

Clark: Seeds.

Lex: You've always had an eye for beauty. Its Latin name, formositas falsus. "Beauty that belies a dark nature."

Clark: So, even your plants have hidden agendas.

Lex: Well, I guess it all comes down to survival of the fittest. Doesn't it?

Clark: A strange vine has cropped up over the ridge at Lone Pine. It's attacking people.

Lex: & naturally you came to my little shop of horrors to foil my ingenious plot to repopulate the planet with vegetation. Sorry, Clark. I'm all outta evil. Lana must be a calming influence on me.

Clark: She's never goanna fit in your world, Lex.

Lex: Unlike you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes so she does.

Clark: You can keep fooling yourself that you've changed, but the closer you get to Lana, the closer she gets to finding out who you really are.

Lex: The days of you showing up unannounced in my home are over. You're not welcome here. You found your way in, you can find your way out.

The Talon Coffee Shop

_Chloe comes in through the doors seeing Lana sitting on the stairs leading up to the apartment. _

Chloe: Hey.

Lana: Hi. Um, it was such a rush to evacuate the dorms; I guess I took a few of your things.

_She hands Chloe a box with some of her precessions. _

Chloe: Thanks. Oh, wow, I was really missing this, uh... half-chewed eraser... & your library book, which's two weeks overdue. Lana.

Lana: I don't know why, but I felt like I needed an excuse to come & talk with you.

Chloe: Excuse accepted. Do wanna come upstairs?

Lana: Okay.

_Turning round they walk up to Chloe & Lois's apartment._

Chloe/Lois's Apartment

_Coming in Chloe closes the door._

Lana: It feels like a lifetime since I lived here.

Chloe: Yeah, well, a sprawling 17th-century mansion isn't a bad upgrade.

Lana: Well, actually, it's getting kinder crowded in there.

_They both laugh. _

Chloe: Water?

Lana: Please. Lex seems to think that I'm dragging Clark's ghost around with me.

Chloe: & he didn't sign up for a threesome?

Lana: Chloe, I have this terrible feeling. I feel like if I do this with Lex, I'm going to lose my identity.

Chloe: Well, Lana, if you don't trust him now, that dynamic's not goanna change.

Lana: It's just I keep blaming my trust issues on everyone else. & the truth is, the person that I don't, trust's myself. I keep.

_She laughs._

Lana: I haven't always made the right decisions. & when I realize that I have made the wrong ones, I'm too far gone to get myself out.

Chloe: Lana, I don't know if Lex's the right guy for you or not. I mean, he certainly wouldn't be my first choice, but he wouldn't even really be on my list. You can't just sit safely by the water & watch all the happy people splashing around. I mean, eventually, you have to grow some fins & just dive in.

Smallville Forest

_Jimmy's walking through with his camera. Birds are chirping as he's clicking fingers on his camera. Hearing rumbling behind him he turns round. _

Jimmy: Oh my god you scared the wits outta me.

Gloria: I thought I was the only one that felt safe out here right now.

Jimmy: No. No, no, no, not safe --compelled.

Gloria: By what?

Jimmy: A girl & a photo. My hope her respect.

Gloria: Well, you have mine.

Jimmy: (Laughs) Since a girl made me drop a log. Look, is there any chance you've seen this weird vine that's fond of people?

Gloria: Yeah, I think I can help you find what you're looking for.

Jimmy: Uh, I don't know. It's, um... I don't know, but... well, you know, I already got a girl, so --

Gloria: I don't want to be your girl.

Jimmy: Well then what're you doing?

Gloria: I just wanna wrap myself around you.

_Outstretching her hands she summons up some vines from various plants & wrap them around Jimmy. _

Jimmy: (Screaming) Aah!

Queen Penthouse

_Oliver standing bare chest upwards, on an exercise mat in the middle of the room doesn't notice Supergirl eyeing him up from behind having just flown in through the French doors. _

Supergirl: (Smiling) Hello Oliver.

_Hearing something he thought he'd never would again Oliver tilts his head backwards to see if it is who he thinks it is. Seeing Supergirl standing there he lowers himself down slowly & turns round in shock. She walks up to him making him blink trying to see if it's dream or not. Seeing it isn't he speaks. _

Oliver: (Shocked) Supergirl. What're you doing here?

Supergirl: I need your help Oliver.

Oliver: What's that matter?

Supergirl: I can't really explain it now but I need your satellite images from Dark Thursday. I know Queen Industries were able to get some of those.

Oliver: Why do you need them?

Supergirl: Because a dangerous person's out there & the only way I can find them & other people is through those images.

Oliver: Why's the only way you can find out whoever it is you wants through those images? Can't you use your abilities or something?

Supergirl: I don't know what they look like or where they are but the images will tell me though.

Oliver: Okay then.

_Turning round he, go's to his computer & logs onto the Queen Industries company page. _

Oliver: What's it you looking for exactly?

Supergirl: Craters.

_Hearing this Oliver looks at her shocked._

Oliver: Craters as in like what you get when meteors fall out the sky?

Supergirl: Yes.

Oliver: What's going on Supergirl?

Supergirl: Like I said I can't really explain it right now.

Oliver: Yeah but if there's a Martian threat towards Earth I have a right to know.

Supergirl: There not Martian's Oliver but they are dangerous criminals who shouldn't be here & if there goanna go back to where they belong then I need those satellite images. One of them has already killed a girl & if I don't find out where they are someone else could get hurt. Now if you were ever my friend Oliver please let me have those images.

_Seeing the worried look on her face Oliver nods his head._

Oliver: Alright.

_Clicking on the file containing the images Oliver marks the ones with craters in them & presses print from the file list. The printer kicking into action spurts out the images in succession. Finishing off Oliver takes the papers out the printer & hands them to Supergirl._

Oliver: Here you go. Hope they help.

_Looking at them she tilts her head up at him then places her right hand on his cheek._

Supergirl: Thank you Oliver. You're a true friend.

_Leaning forward she kisses him softly on the lips for a few seconds. Feeling the familiarity of her Oliver wraps his left arm around Supergirl's body whilst he places his right on her cheek & deepens the kiss. Breaking apart she turns around & flies out the French doors. Hearing the elevator behind him Oliver turns round seeing his assistant walk in with Lois Lane in front. _

Assistant: Miss, you can't just go in there. I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. This woman doesn't have an appointment.

Oliver: It's okay. She's expected.

_Lois just stands there staring at his buff toned body. Oliver noticing this, talks._

Oliver: Oh I was just doing a little yoga before sorry.

Lois: Wow I guess I really underestimated your mental powers of that.

Oliver: Well, I find the focus benefits my work.

Lois: &, apparently, your premonitions.

Oliver: After your lamentable blunder, it was either this or a good firing from your boss, right? Although, I must say, I didn't picture the fruit basket.

Lois: Yes, Mr. Queen, I surmise that you're very busy with all your bendy stuff, so I'll be really short --

_He hands Lois a peanut jar. _

Oliver: Peanuts. I'm allergic.

Lois: I'll try & remember that. Look, Martha Kent's a sterling Senator, &, um, I'd be devastated if.

_Sitting down Oliver takes a knife & starts peeling a green apple. _

Lois: Childhood bobbing trauma?

Oliver: Are you hungry? No? Okay.

Lois: Look, I realize that I was very rude this morning, & I'm just trying to apologize. & if you hold this against Martha Kent, it will be you who's missing out on the opportunity of doing good work with a great woman right.

_Seeing him ignore, her Lois turns round. _

Lois: Well, I guess I was prematurely accurate in my opinion of you.

_She heads towards the elevator. Oliver gets up & go's over to her. _

Oliver: Miss Lane? If you want my full & undivided attention, why don't you come with me to Lex Luthor's ball?

Lois: While I'm sure downsizing me for an entire evening would make great sport, but I think I'll pass.

Oliver: If Martha Kent's as amazing as you say she is, it's goanna take a lot more than a few minutes of grovelling to convince me that she's worthy of my support.

Lois: (Sighs) I don't have a costume.

Oliver: You don't have a costume hmm.

_Going over to his desk he pulls a box out from underneath it. _

Lois: Right the telepathy.

Oliver: Here you go.

Lois: Um...okay.

_She lifts the lid up revealing an 11__th__ century type costume. _

Lois: Even in my size. Mr. Queen, have you been rummaging through my drawers?

Oliver: I just have a good eye for sizing people up.

Hospital Hallway

_Clark & Chloe are walking down it._

Chloe: So, you were right. The pods inside his stomach are seeds. He's going into surgery in an hour.

Clark: Anything from your professor friend?

Chloe: Yes he identified the DNA'S alien which we already know but he doesn't know what species though. & while it can't gestate in our soil, the chemistry of the human body creates a perfect potting mix.

_They hear screaming coming, the guy's hospital room. A female & male nurse, come outside._

Female Nurse: Find his mother! I'm issuing a code red.

_She runs of as Chloe & Clark come in seeing vines circumfuse his bed & some sticking out from his body & one holding his heart up. _

Chloe: Oh, my god.

_Sickened by the look of him they go outside the room not noticing Oliver Queen walk in as they pass by. Seeing the guy Oliver looks stunned at the sight of him. Noticing the vines he gets a pair of scissors out from his pocket & cuts a bit from them then leaves the room. _

Hospital Hallway

Clark: We need to stop it.

Chloe: Not it, Clark -- her. The plant's gynoecious --it has a sex -- female.

Clark: It needed a male to reproduce, which's why the girlfriend was killed so quickly.

Paramedic: Coming through Park ranger up at Lone Pine. Hunter found her this morning.

_Hearing the paramedic outside Clark & Chloe, walk out seeing who it is. _

Clark: Excuse me I think I can identify her. I'm sorry, there's been a mistake. That's not the park ranger.

Medical Technician: Selena Adams, 28, went missing last week only female ranger in the county.

_Clark realises who there talking about._

Clark: Gloria.

_He speeds it off to the woods as Chloe goes back inside the guy's room & sees electric sparks fly from his monitor & kill some of the vines which turn to ash. _

Smallville Forest 

_Clark walks here searching for Gloria. _

Clark: Gloria!

Gloria: I was hoping we'd meet again.

Clark: What're you?

Gloria: I'm just a girl that loves nature.

Clark: You're not human. You're not even from this planet.

Gloria: No. But I think I'm goanna like it here.

Clark: Oh no your not. You're going back to the Phantom Zone where you belong.

Gloria: No way am I going back there just because my world went & the towers of steel replaced the beautiful lush green forests, upsetting the balance of nature & I tried to correct it.

Clark: At the cost of how many lives?

Gloria: They didn't understand me, either. They branded me a criminal. They imprisoned me in the Phantom Zone where the suns never set & nothing ever grows.

Clark: Yeah well from what you've done you deserved to be there.

Gloria: How do you know about the Phantom Zone anyway?

Clark: I've been there before like you have.

_Realising who he is Gloria speaks. _

Gloria: Of course you're the Kryptonian that opened the gateway.

Clark: How do you know that?

Gloria: Because I was there. The savages were attacking a girl.

Clark: Raya.

Gloria: & you touched the gateway, & it all went white. Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't belong.

Clark: You could learn to adapt like I did.

Gloria: What do you think I'm doing? There's a party nearby full of eligible suitors waiting for me to spread my beauty. (Sniffs) Can you smell them?

Clark: You have to stop!

Gloria: Says who? (Whip cracks) I can't change my nature, & no one else will ever make me again.

_Outstretching her hands some vines wrap around Clark & pin him to a wall where she cocoons him inside a hive there. Feeling weak he notices Jimmy lying unconscious in a vine hive before passing out. Flipping up in the air Gloria's swept off feet as a gust of wind lands her hard on the ground. Getting up she sees Supergirl standing in front of her._

Gloria: Another Kryptonian.

_Charging towards her Supergirl blows Gloria far away from her before she gets her. Turning round she sees Clark high up in the cocooned hive._

Supergirl: (Worried) Clark.

_Standing back she attempts to break through the vines with a shoot of heat vision but doesn't when she's thrown hard against a tree then cocooned herself inside a hive. Smiling at her work Gloria walks of in search of Lex's mansion. _

Lex's Study

_The lead singer of a band talks through from the crowd _

Lead Singer: Welcome to the First Annual Benefit Ball for the victims of Dark Thursday. On behalf of Lex Luthor, we'd like to thank everybody for reaching into their pockets & supporting the families affected by this disaster. You guys rock.

_The crowd cheers & cameras from newspapers flash taking pictures of it. Looking in the crowd Lex dressed as Marc Anthony sees Lana coming through the doors as Cleopatra. Walking towards her he can't take his eyes off her. _

Lex: I'm glad you came.

Lana: So am I.

Lex: I thought I might've frightened you off.

Lana: You'll have to come up with better scare tactics.

Smallville Forest 

_Walking up here dressed as Robin Hood Oliver notices Supergirl tied up to the vines._

Oliver: Oh my god.

_Running up to her he sees her unconscious inside the cocoon. _

Oliver: Supergirl can you hear me?

_Reaching inside his pocket he pulls out an electric tsar & presses it against the vines destroying them. Falling from the cocoon Oliver catches Supergirl in arms. He strokes her hair a little trying to wake her up. Stirring she looks up at her saviour. _

Supergirl: Oliver?

_He smiles at her in relief._

Oliver: (Relief) Hey your okay.

Supergirl: Whaddya doing here? & dressed up as Robin Hood?

Oliver: I'm going to Lex Luthor's charity ball for the victims of Dark Thursday & secondly when you told me about the craters I checked the Planets archives & found out that one had landed in Smallville a month ago. Then I read the story about the girl dying yesterday & the guy that was in the hospital so I went there & saw the vines sticking outta him & took a snippet of it which I had one my doctors, analysis & he told me that electricity could break down the enzymes so I came here fearing that whatever happened to that girl may've happened to someone else & I was right.

_Feeling a little stronger Supergirl gets up._

Supergirl: Thank you for saving my life Oliver.

Oliver: (Smiling) Well you saved mine it's only fare I returned the favour.

_Smiling at him Supergirl realises something._

Supergirl: Oh my god Clark.

_She goes over to his cocoon. _

Oliver: Clark?

Supergirl: My friend.

_Seeing him also Oliver appears shocked. _

Oliver: (Shocked) Jesus Christ.

_Turning around Supergirl looks at him. _

Supergirl: Okay Oliver you need to leave now encase, she comes back again.

Oliver: What?

Supergirl: Please I'll need to borrow your tsar.

Oliver: What if something happens to you?

Supergirl: I'll be more careful this time I promise.

_Nodding his head he relents._

Oliver: Okay.

_He hands her the tsar._

Supergirl: Thank you.

_Then turns round & runs off into the distance. Chloe coming upwards in the forest calls out. _

Chloe: Clark! Kara I can't find you on my own! You have to help me! Where are you?! Clark! Kara?

_Hearing her, Supergirl calls out. _

Supergirl: Chloe over here.

_Following the voice Chloe comes up to her. _

Chloe: Kara thank god.

_Turning round she sees Clark stuck in the hive. _

Chloe: Oh, my God.

Supergirl: Yeah I know the Phantom did that to me also when I tried to free him.

Chloe: How did you escape?

Supergirl: Oliver helped me when he did some digging on the story & found out about how he could destroy the vines with electricity.

Chloe: Yeah I know I've got a tsar here.

Supergirl: Me to. Oliver gave it.

Chloe: Let's get him out then.

_Charging the tsars they press them against the vines which make some of them loosen & throw Clark outta the web. He groans weakly. _

Supergirl: Are you okay?

Clark: I will be in a second. How'd you kill it?

Chloe: Biology 101 -- electricity denatures enzymes.

Clark: We have to help Jimmy.

Supergirl: Jimmy? The photographer guy from the, Planet?

Clark: Yeah he's over there, go find him. Gloria's headed for the mansion.

Chloe: Go. I'll get help for Jimmy. You two head to the mansion.

Supergirl: Right.

_The two Kryptonian's speed off as Chloe comes over towards Jimmy. _

Lex's Study

_Coming back from the forest Oliver enters the room seeing Lois dressed up as Maid Marian there._

Lois: So what happened to you then?

Oliver: Had trouble parking you know lots of people.

Lois: Oh right. & this isn't you sizing me up in secret before we went in was it?

_Trying to take his mind of the situation Oliver flirts with Lois. _

Oliver: Well, Miss Lane, honestly, that was a miscalculation.

Lois: Well, that would be my polite comment on your choice of leg wear for this evening.

Oliver: You have a quick tongue. I find that very attractive.

Lois: Well, keep it in your quiver, jolly green bandit. So, is your fortune the do-it-yourself, steal-from-the-rich kind, or is it silver-plattered like our host's?

Oliver: It belonged to my parents which I um inherited when they died.

Lois: Well, I wasn't going to give it to you, but the tights -- you're totally pulling it off.

_Turning round they see Lana & Lex come up to them. _

Lex: You should see him in a tutu.

Oliver: Lex Luthor... with a girl that he doesn't have to inflate.

Lex: (Laughs) Lana Lang, Oliver Queen. We went to boarding school together.

Oliver: Yes we did. Talked to any of the old gang lately?

Lex: Enjoy the party.

Oliver: I always do.

_He & Lana walk off. _

Lana: If that's a friend, I'd hate to see him as an enemy.

_Seeing Martha Kent Lois takes Oliver over to her._

Lois: Senator Kent! Hi, I've been looking all over for you. I would like you to meet Oliver Queen.

Martha: Mr. Queen, it's nice to finally meet you.

Oliver: The pleasure's all mine. So, Lois has been telling me about your policy points. We should get together & talk about how I can help you.

Martha: I'm looking forward to that. Thank you.

Oliver: Thank Lois. She can be very persuasive.

Luthor Greenhouse.

_Gloria's there teasing, a man._

Man: So, Tarzan & park rangers both love the wild.

Gloria: & swinging on vines.

_Feeling a gust of wind she sees Clark & Supergirl._

Clark: Ride's over!

_Gloria laughs._

Man: Who the hell are you?

Supergirl: We're the gardeners now get out.

_The guy does that._

Gloria: Kryptonians -- always so hard & cold.

Clark: You can't go home & we can't let you stay. What're we goanna do?

Gloria: We'll have to let nature decide won't, we.

_Conjuring up a string of vines she sends them towards Clark & Supergirl. They hit Clark but Supergirl manages to dodge them & sucker punches Gloria sending her flying across the room. Getting up quickly she makes some vines grab Supergirl & pin her against the back wall _

Gloria: You saved me from the Phantom Zone, Clark. I'm sorry it has to be this way.

_Getting ready to tighten the vines & kill them the two kryptonian's noticing a fire sprinkler up above send a burst of heat vision causing it to spark with electricity & burst. The electricity connects with Gloria & makes her disappear. Standing up the, kryptonian's wet sigh in triumph. _

Clark: You okay?

Supergirl: Fine thanks.

Clark: No problems.

Smallville Forest

_Coming towards the ambulance with Jimmy Chloe talks to the paramedics she called help for._

Chloe: There are seed pods inside him that can only be killed with electricity.

Medical Technician: You're insane.

Chloe: No, please, listen to me. You have to defibrillate him or he will die.

Medical Technician: The guy's not in cardiac arrest. We will not defib. Now back off.

_Getting inside before they close the doors Chloe sits besides Jimmy. __Indistinct chatters heard on the ambulance radio. The engine turns over & the equipment powers up. Chloe grabs the defibrillators._

Medical Technician: Hey, what are you doing?

Chloe: Back off! They're hot.

_Looking at Jimmy she appears worried. _

Chloe: Please don't let me kill him.

_The paddles charge up which she places on Jimmy's body & shocks him with._

Jimmy: Did you just paddle me?

Chloe: (Chuckle) Yeah.

Talon Outback

_Oliver & Lois get outta his low orange sports car. _

Oliver: I have enjoyed courting you against your will this evening.

Lois: Only because I let you mister.

_Looking at her Oliver just stares. _

Oliver: I'd like to kiss you now.

Lois: Um, you know, the lady requires a show of skill before awarding you with her favour.

Oliver: Which's where, I was going with the kiss.

Lois: (Laughs) Okay let's make it interesting.

_Seeing an empty soda, can on top of a dumpster Lois points at it. _

Lois: Hit that can with your arrow... & I'm yours.

_Turning his head he looks at the can. _

Oliver: You're that easy, huh?

Lois: It's that hard.

_Studying it he nods his head._

Oliver: Okay I'm goanna go for it.

Lois: All right.

_Going to his car he gets out his bow & one arrow & aims it at the can. _

Oliver: Here goes nothing.

_Watching him work she sees him fire the arrow straight at the can. _

Lois: Well, well I underestimated you Robin Hood. Looks like I'll have to give your prize then isn't it.

_Leaning forward they kiss on the lips which Kara sees in, in the shadows & walks off. _

Lex's Study 

_Lana & Lex are walking in here now the parties finished. _

Lex: This's definitely a night of firsts.

Lana: How's that?

Lex: Well, it's the first time I've ever danced in my extremely pretentious fountain.

_They both laugh. _

Lex: & the first time I've ever felt this... satisfied.

Lana: I was half-expecting the word "happy" to come out of your mouth.

Lex: Happiness is just a feeling of euphoria. It's your brain chemistry going into overdrive. That's why so many relationships fail when the honeymoon ends & reality sets in.

Lana: Wow, have you always been such a romantic?

_Lex laughs._

Lex: If you were any other woman, I'd be saying everything you expect to hear right now, but you're not, okay? You not like anyone else.

Lana: Well, careful, because I am dangerously close to being satisfied.

Lex: Then my evil plans working. So, what made you change your mind about gracing my arm tonight?

Lana: Life --wanting to live it.

_Looking up Lana stares up at him. _

Lex: What're you doing?

Lana: This.

_She kisses him & they start taking there clothes off. _

Barn

_Clark sitting on the floor throws a baseball up against a wall. Kara comes in up the stairs._

Kara: Hey you okay?

_Turning round he talks to her. _

Clark: No but then I don't have much choice do I?

Kara: It will get easier over time Clark.

Clark: Yeah well you try saying that to yourself a hundred times over.

_Looking up he sees her down a bit. _

Clark: So what's your problem then?

_Kara tries to not show Clark how she feels about what she just saw earlier._

Kara: Nothing I'm fine.

Clark: Oh okay. So your going back then?

_Hearing this Kara turns her head & slowly sits on the floor beside him. Seeing the look on her face Clark speaks. _

Clark: Hey what's up Kara? Don't you wanna go back?

_Turning towards him Clark sees tears streaming down Kara's face. _

Kara: I can't go back Clark Argo City doesn't exist anymore.

_Hearing this Clark eyes widen._

Clark: What? Whaddya mean it doesn't exist?

Kara: There all dead Clark everyone of them. My friends my family everyone.

Clark: But how?

Kara: When Argo City was constructed they used meteor rocks to underline the foundations of the city. Of course we didn't know about Kryptonite then & the effects it had on us so when Krypton exploded & we hurtled into space the shockwave formed a crack in the surface which released meteorite gas. It was only small at the time so the gas never really affected us but soon afterwards people started getting sick & dying. Years later more & more people died & whilst I was helping here with Dark Thursday & afterwards the crack finally burst open & released all the gas killing everyone. My father just had enough time to give me the Omegahedron & tell me about the Phantom's escaping the Zone & that I should find Duran & ask him about it which I did.

_Clark's shocked to the very core hearing this information. _

Clark: & you've been here a month carrying all this inside you. Why didn't you come to me Kara & talk to me.

Kara: I don't know Clark. I'd just lost my whole family & friends & now would have to stay on Earth forever. I had to get used to that before I could do anything else.

Clark: So where've you been the past month?

Kara: With Duran whose been very kind to me but I can't stay with him forever.

Clark: Then why not come here stay with me & mom. She'd certainly let you stay if she knew the truth.

Kara: Thank you Clark but no Smallville & Metropolis is too big for both of us. Besides we've bigger problems now what with the Phantoms & everything. I have to try & track them down.

_Understanding what's she's saying Clark nods his head & stands up with her. _

Clark: Okay. Promise you'll visit right?

_Hugging him Kara answers. _

Kara: Of course Cuz. You're the only family I've left.

_Backing away from him she launches herself in the air & flies out the barn window leaving Clark stare on ahead. _

The End. 


End file.
